Times running out
by razielsno1fan
Summary: With the Arbalest's newly upraded will Sousuke still be able to pilot it?
1. Chapter 1

**Times running out for Sousuke**

It was a normal day at high school for Sousuke Sagara, the smoke was still clearing from his early morning trip to the lockers. Kaname stormed into the class room and smacked Sousuke round the head; causing him to fall on the fall. "What was that for?"

Kaname yelled " You could of killed hundreds of people again!, blowing up your damn locker everyday can't you take a hint there's nothing in there neither has there been anything there the last six MONTHS!"

"There was a security risk I could obviously see there were signs of forced entry to my shoe locker"

Kaname stood there her blood boiling at sousuke's ignorance. "was there a note in it?" sousuke paused for a second "yes there was…how did you know?"……."sousuke there's always a note….anyway can you make out what it says?" sousuke paused stroking his chin, and thought for a minute looking at the note…..kaname looked at him impatiently tapping her feet "Well?"……Sousuke looked up…it looks like a mission file from MITHRIL, it says I am to report to the Danaan immediately."…..Kaname looked up " I wonder what for?"

Kaname stood behind sousuke as he was packing his backpack, a worried look took over her face "sousuke…" he looked back "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Why? i just need to report in."...still with a dreaded face "Something just doesn't feel right."..."even still i have to check it out...if you that worried why don't you come with me?"

Now on the Danaan, the captain briefed sousuke "We have recently installed some upgrades to the Arbalest and we need you to try it out" Kaname's face dropped "That's the important mission that was so urgent you had to post it into his shoe locker?" The Captain turned to her "It seemed appropriate." As they entered the arm slave hanger the final new settings were being put in.

Sousuke climbed into the cockpit and closed its door. AI started "Welcome Sgt Sagara please wait a few moments while the new settings are restarting"

A few seconds passed as the settings loaded "Warning Sgt I am detecting some unknown files"..."What kind of files?" the AI continued to load and paused for a second "The scan indicates dangerous files that are harmingggggggggdfghjgjdggg"

The AI's speech became mixed and hard to understand "AI What is it a Virus?" the machines screen scrambled making it too hard to read, a surge of electricity purged through the controllers shocking sousuke. Out side the were Kaname and the Captain "what's going on this is taking too long" Kaname moved cautiously towards the machine as she did it stood up smashing the roof above it "MR. SAGARA WHAT'S GOING ON? STOP NOW"...backing away "sousuke what are you doing"

An alarm sounded for backup, Kurtz and Mao ran in guns blazing "what's going on Are you guys alright?" , panicked "sousuke's gone crazy" Mao jumped into the chair in front of the laptop observing sousuke and brought the machines and sousukes status.

"It seems a virus has taken over the arbalest...and Sousuke, time is running out for him"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Times running out**

"Sousuke's destroying the whole ship, what can we do"...The captain thinks calmly.."Evacuate everyone and put the ship under lock down, don't let him get out"

The evacuation alarm blares as the ships AI takes over "this ship is now under lock down"

Mao and Kutrz climbed into their M9's and prepared them for battle "We just need to stop him without hurting him"...Kurtz replied sarcastically (as he does)

"yeah that should be easy to stop a rampaging 100 ton machine"

They entered the hanger as they did the Arbalest turned around to face them.

Many of the soldiers were firing at it with grenades and M4's...it gradually twisted its head to face the men standing on the balcony and pulled back its left arm punching the balcony; knocking off many of the soldiers.

It removed its arm from the wall and turned to the M9's; whilst warming up the Lambda Driver. And now with the sub filling up with water, the infected machine and pilot use this to their advantage; by creating a powerful line of water slicing the subs wall; open bringing in thousands of gallons of below zero water.

The thrust of the water sends the two M9 crashing into the wall.

The Arbalest swam to the surface of the ocean, slowly following the M9's and the crew of the Danaan. It bolted up out of the water as far as half a mile into the air, and as it fell to the oceans surface again Mao, kurtz and the crew reached the top, the crew gasping for air.

The submarine crumbled under the Arbalests feet as it landed on the sinking ship. Kaname looked up at it "Sousuke you gotta stop your not yourself" It crouched and craned its head forward to look at the soaked people.

And slowly moved itself back as it prepared to jump into the water "Quick Kurtz place a tracer on him" Urzu 6's M9 raised it arm to place the tracer on the arbalist as it started to jump backwards into the water..."QUICK" Kurtz panicked.

The M9 fired as it threw itself into the water "Did I get him?"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**FMP part 3**

"Any results from the tracer yet kurtz?"…"Nope the scanners clean still" Kurtz threw the tracer on to the table and slouched down into his chair.

"What are we supposed to do? This is all my fault for putting those new upgrades on, I suggested the upgrade in the first place and got them cheap too"

Kaname looks up at Mao "where exactly did you get that upgrade from?" Mao looks away cautiously. Kurtz sat up in his chair "yeah? Where did you get that upgrade" a shame full look appeared on her face "the black market" Kurtz and Kaname scoff "So you've put Sousuke and us in danger for a cheap deal? And why install it on the Arbalest?"

"It seemed like such a good deal…and deals like that are hard to find….but shouldn't we be focusing on Sousuke I mean what's happened….happened we need to make sure we can save sousuke" Kaname volts up dropping the chair behind her "stop trying to change the subject, its not OK what you did!"

"We need to calm down" The captain walks in "Any news on this situation? The damages to the hanger are being repaired and I'm hoping to be hearing some good news" Kurz looks up at her "Well we know where the upgrades came from now" He looks at Mao and looks back at Tessa "Mao?" She smiled suspiciously.

"it doesn't matter who's fault it is anymore we just need an answer, any news on the Arbalists where abouts?" Tessa looks around at everyones faces… "or any news on an anti – virus" their faces still blank.

She sighs deeply "This calls for drastic measures, Mellissa and Mr Webber I want you to focus on the location of the Arbalist…… I will get our best scientists working on an anti – virus and alert all the local law enforcements….im issuing a shoot to kill order"

Mao thrusted up out of her chair "Shoot to kill but we don't need to hurt him we just need to catch him"…. The captain turns to her and says quietly "I realise this mellisa…but this will motivate the police to find him for us, AND you are not the only people who care Mr Sagara, I want to find him as much as you do"

An airman aproaches the Captain "Captain we have spotted the Arbalist on the long range scanners" they look at the airman stunned and look down at the small scanner "Kurtz?" kurtz picks up the small scanner "He's right its coming this way FAST"

The Dannan jolts violently as a large explosion clears a hole in the sumberines hull.


End file.
